


airport

by goldenred



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, ITS FUNNY OK, Manhunt - Freeform, airport, byeeee, enjoy or istg, i find it funny neways, its not rlly a crack fic, pog - Freeform, read it bro i promise its good, theyre written as best friends but i never say what they r so you do the math, this is a pog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: dream picks george up from the airport in florida.—not so much a ship fic but you can view it however you want ig??
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, idk you do the math
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	airport

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread 😭👍

george was quite dazed after waking up on the plane, he fell asleep immediately after boarding and was just now waking up minutes before they landed. he was headed to florida to finally meet dream, who planned on picking him up at the airport. 

georges senses werent yet all back up and working, his body was a little numb from the nap he took and his eyes were stinging from tiredness. 

the plane bumped a little as they hit the ground, causing a lot of passengers who’d never been on a plane before to look concerned for a moment. one of those passengers was not george, he was too out of it to care. 

honestly, george had spent the last few days deciding if it was weird to call dream “dream” in real life, scared of weirding him out the first time they actually meet. george decided to stick to calling him dream, because he felt “clay” didnt roll off his tongue as well as “dream” did. 

everyone on the plane began lining up and exiting, which george joined in on. he was closer to the end of the line, but that was fine, it doesnt really matter to him. 

he watched his feet as they walked over to where the luggage was being displayed and found his own very quickly. he didnt really know where dream wanted to meet him, but he could just walk around to the places people were standing the most and try to find him.

he checked the biggest crowd, no one came out of it to greet him. he checked one slightly smaller crowd near the big one, no one came to greet him.

_maybe he’s outside waiting?_ george thought.

he walked the long corridor to the back exit, avoiding crowds as best he could, as he didnt want to deal with bumping into anyone today. he could circle the building and hopefully find dream then. 

he stopped a few feet from the door. he felt an overwhelming feeling of being followed, but when he turned around, no one was behind him. he turned back around and took a step.

he was forced to pause again. fear pulsing through his veins, awakening his senses as he heard a yelling voice behind him:

“ _C’MERE GEORGE_.” 


End file.
